Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communication environments. As the subscriber base of end users increases and/or becomes mobile, proper routing and efficient management of communication sessions and data flows becomes critical. Typically, subscribers seek to access content from various locations in the network. Certain subscribers may seek to access content in which the subsequent ordering of packets is inconsequential. In some instances, unnecessarily queuing packets can reduce throughput and, more generally, inhibit performance. The ability to properly manage out of order packets and to accurately bill for data presents a significant challenge to component manufacturers, network operators, and system administrators.